


everybody's blind when the view's amazing

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [31]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: luke and calum are in a dance of mutually assured destruction.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 2





	everybody's blind when the view's amazing

It was a dance of utter devestation between the two of them, to be quite honest.

Things had been simple for them for a while. No strings attached, that was the deal between the two of them. They both knew that it was better for them that way.

Night after night, show after show, Luke pulled Calum into his hotel room. Both of them intoxicated in one way or another, drunk on too much vodka or tequila and high from the crowd yelling their names. They knew this was bad for them, bad for everyone involved really. But they were like the sweetest poison to one another at this point, falling into the bed together, hands everywhere, a ghost of a touch on their skin, electricity in their veins when they lose themselves in each other.

Calum knew how Luke could get. He wore his heart on his sleeve, he was outwards about all of his feelings. When he had come to Calum with this proposal, this need to feel something intimate, promising that no feeling would come of it, he knew that it wouldn’t be good. He knew one of them would fuck something up, one of them would end up ruining the dynamic they tried to so perfectly craft between the two of them.

Little did he know that they would both fall for each other, but in the most unhealthy of ways.

Luke wanted love, and stability, and everything that came along with it, despite what he said to Calum night after night after night. He promised he did not want more, but Calum could see how he would look at him, especially when Calum was on his way out the door in the morning.

Calum loved Luke too, but he didn’t love him in the same way. He loved the physicality of it all, the way he’d be sprawled out on the bed underneath him, the chorus of his name and litany of curses that rolled off of his tongue when he took him apart every single night. But Calum never tried to put him back together – Calum was just trying to fill a hole that he knew Luke would have to find another way to fill someday soon. He was in love with the idea of Luke – the golden curls, the commanding stage presence, what he was on stage.

The real Luke was a lot more fragile than that, and Calum did not do well with fragility. He was the kind of person to break things often, whether or not it was on purpose. And every night, he would break Luke a little more, and Luke would let him do. It was a losing battle for both ends – Calum hated seeing his friend so upset, and hated himself for making him feel that way. But Luke kept coming back for more, begging for him to touch him one more time, just one more time, please, and he had to oblige.

His resolve was not strong enough to say no to Luke.

So they spent their mornings hungover, angry with one another, the tension souring the air and Luke blames Calum for taking advantage of him again, and Calum blames Luke for being so fucking hard to say no to. Calum knows he’s not taking advantage of Luke, because Luke wouldn’t keep coming back time and time again if he saw it that way. Calum would rather do anything than break Luke’s heart, and he does it every single night without even thinking about it, the liquor running through his veins and Luke’s silver tongue persuading him once again for more, more, more.

It was pure destruction between the two of them. A never ending battle between two lovers, both in love, but not in the right way.

And Luke couldn’t count on Calum to stay.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
